


Change of Heart (Oh Yeah, and Gender Too) (Chinese Version)

by Writingfangirlforhire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magical Genderbending, fem!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingfangirlforhire/pseuds/Writingfangirlforhire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Translated Into Chinese by Frenemy so thanks for that!<br/>The adventures of Draco Malfoy (after being turned into a girl) in which Ron Weasley is forced into helping him(/her) into fooling ALL of Hogwarts until he can be cured. But, in the end, will Draco want to be cured?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Heart (Oh Yeah, and Gender Too) (Chinese Version)

  
Click here to enable desktop notifications for Gmail.   Learn more  Hide  


 

Gmail

 

COMPOSE

## Labels

  


[Inbox](https://mail.google.com/mail/u/1/#inbox)

 

[Starred](https://mail.google.com/mail/u/1/#starred)

 

[Important](https://mail.google.com/mail/u/1/#imp)

 

[Sent Mail](https://mail.google.com/mail/u/1/#sent)

 

[Drafts](https://mail.google.com/mail/u/1/#drafts)

 

 

[Circles](https://mail.google.com/mail/u/1/#circle)

 

  
More

 

* * *

 

## Hangouts

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
More

 

  
**1** of **1**

  
  


  
  


 

 

 

 

 

## Change of Heart(Oh Yeah,Gender too)

| 

Inbox

| x  
---|---  
  
| 

### hello  
  
---  
  
1:18 AM (14 hours ago)

|   |   
  
| 

to me  
  
---  
  
I've done it!Thank you for your permission！Hope you can continue to create more sweet works！

Attachments area

[Preview attachment Change of Heart(Oh Yeah,Gender too).txt](https://mail.google.com/mail/u/1/?ui=2&ik=6656443572&view=att&th=1527c9541044f005&attid=0.1&disp=safe&zw)

Change of Heart(Oh Yeah,Gender too).txt

| 

Click here to Reply or Forward  
  
---|---  
  
0 GB (0%) of 15 GB used

[Manage](https://accounts.google.com/b/1/ManageStorage?hl=en)

[Terms](https://www.google.com/intl/en/policies/terms/) \- [Privacy](https://www.google.com/intl/en/policies/privacy/)

Last account activity: 23 hours ago

Details

  | 

|   | hello  
---|---  
  
Add to circles  
  
Show details  
  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 
    
    
    By:Writingfangirlforhire
    
    
    
    Summary（概要）：
    Ron Weasley被迫帮Draco Malfoy隐瞒整个霍格沃兹他（/她）的奇怪遭遇（变成一个女孩），直到他能够变回男孩为止。但是，最终，Draco真的想变回男孩吗？
    
    Chapter 1
    Draco Malfoy从一个漆黑的洞穴中醒来，洞里很冷，而且……他感觉很诡异，他不记得到底发生了什么。
    他在黑暗中摇晃着，慢慢站了起来--等等，有什么东西不见了…本该在下面的…。他的手立刻奔向裤裆，他发现他失去了很重要的东西。他也感受到了胸膛上的重量，这是他注意到的下一个部位。
    “Shit,"一个女声说，“什么？不，这不可能！”
    Draco又一次感觉一切都完了，他-她发出了一声小而短促，很女性化的尖叫。
    “不可能。Merlin，这绝不可能。”她说。最后她环顾四周，看到了出口处的光。当她开始缓步走向洞穴的出口，她的裤子顺着她的屁股滑下，她才意识到她的男性衣服太大了。当她终于能够查看自己的情况时，她看到了自己那绝对属于女性的纤弱，苍白的手指。她那极细的，属于女孩的手臂上满是脏污与伤痕;她的衣袖，太大也被撕裂得太严重，上面沾了血迹。她匆忙的顺着与衬衫相同的血迹朝光源走去。当她一步步走出洞穴，在因阳光而不住眨着眼的同时，她迅速的估计了一下自己受了多重的伤。她衬衫和裤子上的那些洞露出了她的伤口，它们中只有很少的一部分真的流血了，但是在他腹部上，有一处，又深又长的伤口。她轻轻地触摸它，因疼痛发出嘶嘶的抽气声。
    “Merlin啊，好疼。”
    “Hallo？”一个男生喊道，这声音听起来很熟悉。当她弄明白那是谁时，她几乎要呻吟出声。
    “Oi,你还好吗？外面真的该死的冷，而你穿的不是很足够--”他走近她说道。然后他注意到那些污垢以及血迹。
    “该死的…发生了什么？”他赶快跑到她身边，抓住她的手臂说。她因疼痛发出嘶嘶的抽气声，并把她的手臂从他的手中急扯出来。
    “我很好，”她咆哮道。
    “很显然你不好。你来这里干什么？我是Ron Weasley。”
    所以他是没认出她来？
    "我不…我不知道。我忘了发生了什么，“避开他的目光，她说。他举起手臂摸了摸她的头，她疼得倒抽气。
    “很好，我也不期待你能在你的脑袋顶着这么大一个包的情况下记得什么事。你是一个Slytherin，你在禁林里做什么？你需要我的大衣吗？”
    “我说过了，我不知道。而且我好得很。”
    “你什么也不记得了？”
    “他妈的 臭鼬，如果我说我不知道那就是不知道。”Draco咆哮。
    Ron似乎吃了一惊，他脑袋里的轮子似乎开始转动了。
    “等等…Draco?你到底怎么会变成一个女孩？”
    “被Merlin或者别的什么诅咒了吧。我。不。知道。行吗？”她知道自己听起来像在哀鸣，但是她不在意。Ron像她快散架似得扶着她的肩膀。她太疲倦了，但她仍然努力的挣脱。
    “你受伤了。”
    “谢谢你说出这显而易见的事，臭鼬."
    "Hey,别冲我发脾气，”Ron以一种防卫的语气说道，同时把他的手举高，“我正尽力帮助你”
    “我不需要你的帮助。“她不屑地说，“我能照顾好我自己。”Ron哼了一声，向后一靠。
    “Oh，这显然是Malfoy，真正的显然。”
    Draco把他的鼻孔朝天之前把嘴撅得老高。
    “我不需要来自一个麻瓜爱好——啊！”她边走边说，一脚踩到一块从她脚下滚过的石头。她一屁股坐在坚硬的地上，然后听到来自她脚踝处的响声。
    “妈的，”在她从她摔得如此重的震惊中缓过来后她发出了痛苦地呻吟。
    “我不需要你的帮助，臭鼬，我能照顾我自己。"Ron用令人不快的像女孩子的声音模仿Draco并嘲笑他。
    Draco眼里噙着的泪水不是因为Ron的嘲弄，她才没那么容易消沉，而是因为她一屁股摔在地上的震动伤到了她的脑子。连同她浑身的青瘀擦伤和她刚刚受伤的脚踝，她不知怎的无法让自己停止地嚎啕大哭。
    那些伤太多了，让她哭的更厉害。
    “Hey，"考虑到怎么想这个怎么想都是他们的“敌人”的人，他说，带着令人惊奇的温柔。他马上脱下他的大衣并披在她的肩膀上，“你不需要为这哭。哪里受伤了？”
    “我—我—很——”
    “我以邓布利多的胡子发誓，如果你再说你很好，我就把你一个人留在这里，然后到处传播说Draco Malfoy变成了一个女孩子，他甚至不能来上学。”Ron没好气的说。拜托
    这让Draco停止大哭。
    “我想我的脚崴了，我的头受伤了，我的肚子很痛…那感觉就像我被卡车碾过一样。拜托你不要告诉任何人我是…很好…我。”
    “难道Draco Malfoy刚才真的对一个Weasley说了拜托？”
    “是的，别让我后悔说那个词，”Draco疲惫的说。
    “好吧，”Ron说，他忍不住从嘴角扯开一个咧着嘴的傻笑。
    “继续前进然后让傻笑见鬼去，你这个自以为是的讨厌鬼，最高贵的Draco Malfoy被迫成了女孩，还求一个Weasley帮助她。你应该为此感到万分荣幸。”她埋怨着。
    Ron露出了一个微笑，但是不是自鸣得意或者特别刻薄，这是一种表示温柔的笑容。一个友善的微笑。
    “Malfoy小姐，可以允许我协助你去找护士治疗吗？”Ron问。
    Draco对他怒目而视，撅着嘴，本要讨厌他的决心因为疼痛而迅速瓦解。
    她呻吟着，脑袋仍在持续眩晕。Ron不再等待径直走去将他假定的敌人抱了起来并带着她走，以公主抱的方式，穿过这巨大的森林回到霍格沃兹。他的大衣将她罩住。
    不管崎岖不平的地形和Ron的缺少优雅的办事方式，Draco将她的头陷在他的肩膀上沉沉睡去。
    ***
    当看到Ron Weasley,在冬天里没穿外衣，抱着一个穿着他大衣的沾了血的脏兮兮的女孩进入大厅，这激起一片喧哗。她肮脏的铂金色头发散在她的脸前，掩盖住了她是谁这件事，但是这让人们议论得更厉害。
    在一个三年级的Hufflepuff的帮助下，Ron成功到达了医疗翼，在他派去的三年级生找到Snape之前。他认为Snape必须知道这件事。把Draco放在床上之后，Ron坐下来等待着Snape的到来。
    Pomfrey女士将Draco叫醒。
    “亲爱的，你被一只熊弄得遍体鳞伤。你叫什么名字？”
    “Draco Malfoy,”Draco疲惫地回答。
    “对不起，能再说一遍吗？”
    “我是Draco Malfoy，发生了一些事，所以现在我是个女孩。我很痛苦。”
    “我不是——”Pomfrey正准备说点什么。
    “这是她-他。Malfoy，”Ron打断她并说。
    正在这时，Snape走了进来。
    “她是Mr.Malfoy是什么意思？”他问。
    “我在…在禁林发现了Draco，像现在这样。好吧，大概，他—她直到我发现她—他，他才崴了脚。”
    “Mr.Malfoy?”
    “是的，教授？”
    “发生了什么事？”
    “我不知道。我甚至不记得我为什么要去禁林，但我突然就像现在这样从一个洞里醒来。然后，当我走到洞口后，Weasel发现了我并帮助我回到这里。”
    “你…你有一个…嗯…你确定你现在完全是一个…女性吗？”
    “不用脱衣服我也能确定。”
    “护士？”
    “她的脚踝事实上并没有崴，只是走路会有点蹒跚，它会疼一会儿但是很快就会完全康复。还有几道划伤，几处肌肉割伤，很多的伤疤，疮痂，以及烙伤和很多处的擦伤…另外祝贺你，她是个女孩。这里是一些对缓解疼痛有帮助的药剂还有治疗的方法。如果你长出什么附加物，一定要马上通知我。”
    “但是我还要做女孩多久？我不能变回去吗？”Draco担心的问。
    “我不能把你变回去，这似乎是一种非常强大的咒语，Malfoy小姐。另外我想恐怕你不得不应付这件事，直到我们找到一些可以破解这个咒语的途径。”
    “我不能让他们知道像现在这个样子的是我！我会活不下去的，这件事将永远萦绕我！如果我父亲听说了这件事，我一定会被毁灭的！”
    “我们会让你成为一个别的什么人。”Ron心不在焉地说。
    “哦真的吗？那这应该怎么做？”Draco急躁的问。
    “Lucius Malfoy正好发现你-或者Malfoy- 有一个同父异母的姐妹。这是一个意外。”
    “不！”Draco厌恶地说，“那是不可能的！那从来不会发生。我们不能毁掉我家族的名声！”
    “是的因为这个世界将会因一个邪恶的纯血和某个不是他邪恶的妻子的人做了这件事而停转。“
    “不。”
    “那么一个远亲。”
    “我没有——”
    “那你想怎么做，Malfoy!?人人都知道他们不会让一个和你没关系的处在你的年纪的女孩子进入霍格沃兹。”
    “好吧。一个远亲…”Draco咆哮道。
    “好吧，”Snape说，“我将会去通知魔法部，然后看看他们能做点什么。而现在，既然我的确认为替你的真实身份保密是一个明智的决定，我们将会叫你Alexandra。(意为，人类保护者。我猜这是作者想要幽默一把才这样设定的。讨厌麻瓜的Malfoy是个麻瓜守护者，哈哈哈的确很有趣。）我认为你不和任何一个你从前的朋友联系才是恰当的做法，所以依我看你最好远离Slytherin…”
    “那么我应该呆在哪里？要是有人问我去哪里了怎么办？”
    “我将会安排你和Mr.Weasley一起呆在Gryffindor。既然他是唯一一个知道你实际上是谁的学生，另外—”
    “什么！我不会和臭鼬一起呆在Gryffindork！（dork是笨蛋的意思，Gryfindork是格兰芬多傻蛋们的意思。）
    我是有标准的!”
    "对，这不正是我也想说的嘛？”Ron双臂交叉着反问道。
    Snape叹了一口气，翻了个白眼。
    “你们两个听着，这的确让人不愉快，但直到我们能让你变回正常的Malfoy之前,Mr.Weasley就是你最好的朋友。Weasley，现在你的任务是确定没有任何人能知道Alexandra实际上是谁。编一个关于她为什么代替Malfoy在这里的故事，照顾好她，并且确定她不会试图去花时间和她的Slytherin们或者任何一个了解她到足以认出她的人呆在一起。顺便问一下，你是怎么认出她的？实际上她看上去一点也不想她的男性模样。”
    “她和我讲话的方式，”Ron说，用他的眼角斜看着Draco,"她的态度。”
    “那很好。Malfoy小姐，你要尽可能的做一切不像Draco的事。你现在是一个完全不同的人了。假装友好，假装没自信，假装你不认识任何人并且你不再腐败的富有。做你有权做的一切而不是Draco。”
    “但是我——”
    “这包括顶嘴。”
    “但——”
    “以及侮辱别人。”
    “我——”
    “或者表现得完全和Draco一模一样除了智慧。”
    Draco叹气。
    “现在，我事先声明，我将安排你和Weasley住在一起或者至少住在相邻的房间里。我们不能让你和几个女孩分享一个房间然后突然在夜里变成一个男孩子。我将去看看魔法部是否能弄清楚怎么倒转性别，是否它会自动变回来，还是你会永远保持现在这个样子。”
    “另外，请告诉他们尽量不要让我父亲知道，”Draco插话道。Snape叹了口气，显得很烦恼。
    “当然。现在拿一些女性的衣服并把自己清理干净。快到晚餐时间了，想必你们俩都需要吃一些。记住，你，作为Alexandra,以前从未来过霍格沃兹，”Snape在走出房间前说道。
    “现在亲爱的，我能给你一些不是睡衣的衣服，”Pomfrey女士提道。
    “谢谢您。”Draco疲惫的叹息道。
    Ron在揉他的太阳穴。
    “你为什么头疼？我才是那个不得不应付着做一个该死的女孩的人。”Draco生气的对他说道。Ron张嘴正准备回答，但他闭上了嘴并开始奸笑。
    “你笑什么？”
    “如果这事将持续一段时间，你认为你会来月经吗？”
    “你说什么？”
    “呃，你现在是个女孩，女孩们都会来月经。你知道，她们的女性周期？我想你是否会来他们中的一种，我听说他们该死的肮脏，”Ron说。Draco先前就苍白的脸变得惨白。
    “哦最好不要有。我想我宁可去死！”
    "噢，应付一个处在经期的女孩同样可怕。Moody,总是想吃巧克力，这真的很难以忍受。”
    “你怎么会知道这么多关于女孩的事？”
    “记得吗？我有一个妹妹。我不得不应付很多的不幸。”
    “我只是意识到我完全不知道怎么做一个女孩，”Draco说。她看上去很害怕。
    “算你走运，我和一个百无禁忌的妹妹一起长大。我想我能帮你。”Ron提道。Draco看了他一眼，眼神里混合着尴尬和感激。她的脸已然涨红。
    “谢谢，”她又说了一次，这是这几分钟里的第二次了。
    在这时，那位护士带着一堆的衣服回来了。
    “亲爱的，给你。挑任何一件你喜欢的穿吧。”
    然后她就离开了。
    Draco的目光穿移过那堆衣服。“Merlin啊，她的穿衣品味太差了，”他拿起一件五彩斑斓的，花衬衫，小声嘀咕起来。
    “这他妈的是什么？”Ron站起来问道并猛地抓起那堆中的某件衣服。
    “Oh dear Merlin."
    "什么？那是什么？”当Ron开始暗暗偷笑时，Draco问。Ron转过身将手里的东西给她看，这是一条粉色丁字裤。 
    “噢我决不会穿这个！”Draco笑着宣告。
    “Malfoy你不知道，你穿上它可能会很好看，”Ron放声大笑，将丁字裤丢向她。
    Draco继续发笑并将它扔回去。
    “做你的梦去吧，Weasley.”
    "哈！只有在你梦里有的时候这才会出现在我的梦里。”
    “臭鼬你觉得这条怎么样？”她做了个撅嘴的鬼脸，还给一件极丑的紫色裙子做模特。
    “这件肯定会出现在我的噩梦里，”Ron转向衣服堆前笑着说。
    “你觉得这件怎么样？”他转过身，将一件薄荷色的衬裙举到他的腰处，问道。
    “这条裙子看起来很适合你，Ron,你应该多穿穿女装，”Draco发现她自己开起了玩笑。
    “我是替你问的，你这个讨厌鬼。”
    “我想我可能真的喜欢那件，”Draco承认了并从他手里将裙子拿过来，举着比在自己身上。
    “它让你看上去不那么苍白我觉得，”Ron说着耸了耸肩，但他在微笑，“噢看这里，那件看起来和粉色丁字裤太配了。”
    “呃我觉得颜色不搭…”
    “哈哈，不会像这件一样那么不搭。”Ron把一件橘色的衬衫扔给Draco。
    “咳！不！”
    “噢这里还有一件，”Ron评论着，拿起一件带着小小的柔粉色花朵图案的短上衣。他把这件举到自己身前，朝着Draco并闭上了一只眼。（说实话这句话我不是很确定。。towdards Draco and closed one eye.该怎么译）
    “我想这件可以和那条薄荷色衬裙一起穿。”
    “那就让它做B计划好了，”Draco说，没有争辩，但是却表现出他并不喜欢这样。
    “好吧。”
    他们继续从剩下的那堆衣服里挑选着，除了一些时候，大部分时间都很安静，“这件怎么样？”
    最后他们选出了一些褪色了的灰色牛仔裤，一件不搭配先前的薄荷色衬裙的薄荷色上衣，一件夹克衫，一双软帮鞋，还有一套白色的运动内衣和内裤。
    Draco从侧边走进房间里洗澡，而Ron也把因抱了那个脏兮兮的女孩变脏的自己清理干净。
    “嗯…Ron?”Draco喊道。Ron叹了一口气。
    “嗳，怎么了？”
    “我应该怎么穿这件内衣？”
    “Merlin,”Ron小声的嘀咕着，“Malfoy怎么会这样，我原猜想在你是男孩的时候你已经脱过一些内衣了。”
    “嗯…才没有。”
    "只要…这是运动内衣对吗？只要套进去就可以了。把你的手臂伸进袖洞里，把你的头套进头洞里然后确定你的胸部被裹好就行了。”
    “这实在太不舒服了。”
    “只要把这做完了事就好。”
    “我不觉得我做的是对的…Ron?”
    “不会吧。就是。不会吧。”
    “我觉得我需要帮助，”Draco说，她听起来很不舒服，Ron叹了一口很沉重，“为什么是我”气。
    “好吧。嗯，只要面向墙壁就好，”Ron说，"我要打开门了，“Ron打开了门，尽力只睁着一只眼睛查看。Draco对着墙，只穿着一条白色的内裤和一件扭曲的内衣。Ron尽力让自己的目光不在她形状良好的屁股上逡巡，去思考内衣的情况。
    “Merlin啊，Draco,”Ron小声抱怨着，“好啦，你现在要把内衣脱掉。”
    “什么？”
    “这听起来她被很不对劲。对不起。只是你把它扭成一团了。把它脱下来，然后扔给我，”Ron命令道。
    Draco慢慢的做着她被要求做的事，很快她的身上就只剩下一条内裤了。湿漉漉的铂金色头发垂落在她的后背中间。
    Ron解开这扭成一团的内衣。
    “好了。嗯…”
    “只要展示给我看我该怎么做，”她暴躁的说，“但是先把我的浴巾递给我。”
    Ron把浴巾递给他，然后Draco用浴巾把自己裹好。
    “好了，”她说着，转过身来，“这个怎么穿？”
    “呃这你是你的头要进去的地方，”Ron指着内衣上的头洞说，“而这里是袖洞，这是前面，那个松紧带要圈在你的胸下。那么现在你把它套上你的头——”
    “示范给我看。“
    Ron滞住了。
    “你再说一遍？”
    “示范给我看。”
    “什么？”
    “怎么穿上它，”Draco说，然后她意识到他在等待别的什么东西，“拜托。”
    Ron把内衣放下他，然后把衬衫脱了下来。Draco丝毫不觉得羞耻的看着他脱衣服，瞥了几眼他健壮的腹部。
    “那么，”Ron说，面对着她，将自己的手臂举到身前，“你把你的手从这里伸进袖洞里，再移到你可以把头伸进去的地方，然后像这样把它扯到你的胸部上，”Ron展示着他所说的，他看起来很滑稽但他很快把它脱下来以防把它给撑大了。
    “给你，你可以穿了，”他把内衣递还给她。她对他笑了一笑，转过身将内衣穿上。
    “谢谢你，现在感觉好多了。”
    “好了，现在我要出去了这样让你可以，呃，把衣服都穿好。”
    Ron在门外等着她出来，很不耐烦。
    当Draco要走到Ron等待的地方时，晚饭时间恰好到了。
     “记住，”当他们走出医疗翼时Ron小声的叮嘱着，“你不知道这里的一切，你之前从来没来过这里。”
    Draco点头，假装像是要让Ron带他们她去大厅一样的环顾四周。他们一走进大厅，Harry,Hermione,还有Ginny马上就围住了他们。
    “Ron,你跑哪去了？”“她是谁？”“我已经一整天都没看到你了！”他们三个都喋喋不休的对他说着话。
     Ron飞快的扫了一眼Draco， 她正努力咬紧牙关让自己不做出一个“Draco"式的评论。
    “Hey伙计们，我只是…出去了一下，然后我就发现了这个女孩。接着我更忙了。我们呆在医务室里，因为显而易见的原因，”他说，用手指了指Draco脸上的伤痕。
    “嗨，“Ginny温和的朝Draco说，“我是Ginny Weasley,我是Ron的妹妹。你呢？”
    “Alexandra.”
    “Hermione Granger.Alexandra你有姓吗？“
    Draco看了一眼Ron,然后低着头盯着自己的鞋子，不动声色的说。
    “Malfoy。我听说你们都不是很喜欢我的堂兄Draco。”Ron把自己的手搭在她的背上，温柔的。
    其他三人很显然因为那个姓氏而紧绷起来。
    “是的，事实上我们中的任何一个都不能把Malfoy看成一个朋友。”Ginny尽力温和的说。
    “但我确定我们可以和你成为朋友。我是Harry Potter。”
    “噢…Draco尤其讨厌你。他和我说如果我还想和他说话就绝不能和你有联系。”Draco说，希望他能够理解他的暗示，隐藏在羞怯底下的，她想一个人呆着。
     “呃，雪貂只是在说空话，”Ginny笑着说，拉起Harry的手，“我很确定这说明不了什么。尽管如此，如果你真的很介意的话，我们可以叫Harry走开。”
    Draco心想她宁愿让他们全部消失，包括Ron，但她强迫自己露出一个浅笑。
    “我想这没问题。只要他不要让我感染上他高尚的品德或其他的什么，”她说，Ron因此轻笑出声。
    “Alexandra，你正和一只由高尚和愚蠢结合的梦之队在他一起，”他说，“他们都是善良的人，而我是那个愚蠢的。”“噢但是你已经很善良聪慧了,Ron.”她说着，给了他一个微笑，她希望这是个令人信服的笑容，“我能明白你为什么会在Gryffindor，因为有礼和无私。”她觉得自己要呕吐了，而当他们眼神交汇时，Ron看起来也很不自在。
    “我们在这谈论的是同一个Ron吗？”Hermione忍不住发笑，“因为我一点也没有发现有像你说的那样的人。”
    “噢闭嘴，终于有一个漂亮的女孩发现我的优点，而你却想取笑我？我看起来怎么样，Mione，”Ron做出鼻孔朝天的姿态，演起了一出独角戏。 
     “来吧，Alexandra，我会告诉你什么最好吃，”当他带着她离开他的朋友们的同时，夸张的表述着。
    “很高兴见到你！”当Ron带着Draco走开时，她喊道。
    “我也是！”Draco回应道。
    他们一带着他们的食物在Gryffindor饭桌的末尾处坐下，Ron就叹了一口气。Draco也放松了下来。
    “好演技，”他举起叉子，含糊的朝她说。Draco微提嘴角权作微笑。
    “你也不差。你要抛弃你的朋友们了吗？我只是好奇。”
    “噢他们可能会回来，但我想那样他们三个会花更多的时间和你呆在一起，那么他们就会更容易发现你的真实身份。特别是Hermione，因为她总是会下意识的怀疑任何一个除他们三个外和我呆在一起的人。“
    “她会因为某个人带走她的人而那个人不是她而变得很多疑？”
    “我不知道你在说什么。”在把食物塞进口里之前，Ron说。Draco翻了个白眼，知道Ron只是在说谎。
    “那么这是怎么回事？你喜欢她回来但只是因为太尴尬而不知道如何和她相处？抑或是，你不喜欢她，所以你否认她对你有感觉这个事实？如果是因为这样那太倒人胃口了，她那么的喜欢你而你却拼命的否认这件事。”
    “我不——”
    “如果你敢说你不知道我在说什么，那么我就会立刻从这里站起来宣告你爱上她了。”Draco驳斥道。
    “我没有！我只是…”
    “啊，你不想让她尴尬。”
    “所以你假装成一个粗鲁，愚蠢的讨厌鬼。因为这样对大家都更有益，”Draco说，终于吃了一口Ron强迫她吃的食物，尽管事实上她通常不会吃这种食物，连嗤之以鼻都觉得多余。
    “让我自己看起来愚蠢总好过失去我最好的朋友。”在把食物又一次铲进嘴里之前，他说。Draco打量了他一会。
    “你真的从心里这样想吗，真的吗？”
    “是的，我珍惜友谊超过我自己的名誉。”
    “ 你知道的，”他说，又往嘴里放了一口食物然后用叉子指着Ron说，”从你自身的利益考虑，我觉得你太过无私了。”
    “那么难道我应该一直做一个傲慢又势力眼的讨厌鬼吗？”
    “不，不是一直，”Draco发现自己竟发自内心的说，“只是，你需要更多自信，和少一点的自我牺牲。”
    “但是我的自我牺牲是出于好的原因。这比做个有自信的坏家伙好多了。”
    “有时候，当所有的自信都被粉碎了，你不得不装做很有自信，然后你不得不做一些坏事来达到你的目的，”他说得很快，接着就将注意力转移到食物上埋头猛吃。
    “这比我以为的要好很多。”她评论道。他盯着她，带着好奇。
    “是的…”他轻轻回应。
    接着他的朋友们登场了，他不得不表演和欺骗那些对他意义重大的人们，一切都是为了这个他本当作敌人的人。
    他发现Hermione在看Draco并张口，正准备问一个问题。他立刻想起他听说的其中一个教授谈论过的事。
    “那个，你们有没有听说这里马上要下雪了？”他问， 打断了她的提问。她带着恼怒的情绪闭上了嘴，并给了他一个古怪的眼神。
    “真的吗？”Ginny问，“我的意思是我知道离圣诞休假只有几个星期了，但是你真的认为这里会下雪吗？”
    “我听一个教授谈到过这事，今天外面真的极度的寒冷潮湿，所以我猜这是有可能的。”Harry说。
    “是啊，”Ron说，相信Harry和Ginny会让这段谈话继续进行下去，希望这能有效的噎回Hermione的问题。
    Hermione，坐在Ginny的另一面，正对着Ron，看起来很不舒服。
    正当这段关于雪的谈话到了尽头时，Snape走向Ron和Draco。
    “打扰了，Mr.Weasley，但是有些魔法部的人想要见一见Malfoy小姐。现在我要走到我管理的餐桌以确保他们都举止规矩，你能带Malfoy小姐去见他们吗？”
    “当然没问题，Sir,如果我能帮上忙的话。”Ron立刻回道，如释重负，就这一次，想要离开他的朋友们。
    “感谢你为我效劳。他们希望能快点见到她，所以她一就餐完毕你就带她去见他们吧。”Snape说，而后他就朝他的桌子走去。
    Draco迅速开始进食，Ron也加入了她。
    “为什么魔法部想要见你？”Hermione问。“好吧，”Draco边吃边说，“他们可能想要知道为什么我代替Draco到这里来，以及Draco是否计划离开，等等。”
    “再加上，他们不得不决定是否让她留下来，”Ron用塞满食物的嘴讲着。
    “你的意思时你可能会不得不离开？”Ginny问道，“但是我们才认识你。”
    “我不知道，相对于11岁，我实在是有点老。”
    “你将要读几年级，六年级？”
    “呃，我十七岁…”
    “那么是的，六年级。”
    “我吃完了。”Draco说，她将自己的餐盘推到一边同时喝了一口水。
    “Okay,”Ron说，他快速将自己的餐盘扫荡干净，并拿起他们俩的餐盘。
    Hermione惊奇的看着他为她端起餐盘。她从没见过Ron为谁这样做。
    “我们走吧，再见了伙计们。”当Ron带着Draco离开并朝他们挥手时说道。
    在她走开时她也朝他们挥手作别。
    他们很快的穿过霍格沃兹的所有门廊，不管谁看见他们，Draco都装出一副她在为此惊叹的样子。
    
    Chapter 2
    最终，魔法部还是联系了Lucius并告诉他发生了什么。他大发雷霆。
    他们没能想出将Draco变回男性身份的办法，但告诉她要保持谨慎，因为她随时可能会变回来。
    他们同意了Snape的建议。在McGonagall 允许下，他们让Ron和Draco搬到一个位于Gryffindor的与他人相对隔离的区域的相连的房间里。
    他们也把Draco的课程表调得与Ron的完全相同，尽管圣诞休假马上就要来了。
    Lucius告诉Draco如果她不能在圣诞休假前变回他，他就只能呆在别的什么地方。
    因为他们要举办许多派对，邀请很多宾客来度过圣诞节，而解释一个儿子缺席的原因比解释一个儿子现在却变成女儿这件事容易多了。
    Draco与她的父亲意见一致，尽管他并不为此感到有多开心。
    魔法部决定把Draco的真实身份作为需要严格限制知情人范围的事，也同意让她继续当Alexandra，直到这件事能被解决为止。
    Draco感到十分挫败，Ron对现在的处境也十分不满，他不得不离开Harry，然后搬去和Draco一起住，主要任务是做她的临时看护人。
    ***
    
    Ron把他其余的东西放在他的床上，他通过开着的门看到Draco正在整理Pomfrey女士给她的那些她决定保留下来的衣服。
    那些衣服包括一条衬裙，两条裤子，除她身上穿的那件外的另一件贴身背心，还有另一套的运动内衣；只有那条衬裙完全合身。
    Ron从没想过Draco会如此的有条理，但她正在仔细地叠着那些衣服并周到地将它们放进抽屉里。她做这些事的速度比Ron以为的来得更慢。
    但接着他就注意到她的肩膀抖动得太频繁了，她正努力的不大哭出声。
    “你要知道。至少你不用让Harry做你的室友，”Ron用轻快的语调说道。她没有抬头看他，这证实了他所猜测的，她在哭。
    “为什么那么说？”她问，听起来像已经控制好自己的情绪了。
    “因为他生活的大部分时候都住在楼梯间里，他把自己的东西扔的到处都是。就因为他像这样，我差不多得花上大半个小时仅仅只为了确定哪样东西属于Potter，哪样东西属于我。
    “我能想象到，从你是如何把你的东西扔在房间里的情况，就可以知道你也不是多有条理。”Draco说，最后他微微抬头看了看他，她注意到Ron他刚才称呼Harry为，Potter。
    “好吧，是不怎么有条理。那是Ginny的职责范围，让一切井井有条。她负责处理那些，而剩下的我们只要把我们的东西放在周围就行。”他说着，猛地倒到床上，压在他的物什上。
    “家养小精灵通常会让一切保持齐整。但当我在这的时候，我喜欢让一切呆在它们该待的位置，如果有人要拿什么东西，这能让它容易被找到。”
    “在Gryffindor，我们不在意东西像这样放在这里。”
    “显然，你们这里都让门开着。在Slytherin，我们都把门关的紧紧的。”Draco边翻白眼边说。
    “嗯…注意，在Gryffindor，别习惯性的把门关上。让你所有的东西保持整洁，当然好，但是如果你在这里关门，大家都会想要把它打开。”
    “那还有什么隐私可言？”
    “当然有，只要你把你的领带挂在门把手上，大家就会让你一个人呆着，但是如果你不在房间的话，你不可以这样做。”
    “为什么？”
    “因为McGonagall会来敲门，而如果你没有回应她就会直接进来。”
    “噢。我明白了。”
    “是啊，”Ron看着天花板说道。突然，Draco横跨过门进入他的房间，并开始移动他的东西。
    “嘿，你以为你在做什么？”
    “我要被你的脏乱弄疯了，”他边说边开始整理东西。
    “那我要怎么找东西？”
    “那并不是什么难事，Ron.”
    "我——你是自愿叫我Ron的吗？”Ron问道，吃了一惊。Draco抬头看着他，也被自己惊到了。
    “是的，我想我是出于自愿。”
    “哈。至少让我帮你一起整理，这样我才能知道它们被放在哪里了。”Ron从床上起来，开始帮忙整理。
    当通知宵禁的声音响起时，他们仍然在整理Ron的东西。
    这时Draco才意识到她没有任何的睡衣。
    “嗯…Ron？”
    “我在，怎么了？”
    “我没有睡衣。”
    Ron从他整理他的小玩意的地方站了起来。
    “哦…是噢，”他很快走到他的抽屉旁，从中拿出几条宽松的裤子和一件衬衫。他把它们抛给她。
    ”它们对你来说可能太大了，但我想有总比没有来得好些。”
    "谢谢你，”Draco带着一个真诚的笑容说道。Ron回以一笑。
    “不用谢。”
    然后他们沉默的坐在那儿好一会儿，仅仅只是看着对方微笑，直到最后Ron先低下了头并转过脸去。接着他开始脱掉衬衫，她才看到一部分的皮肤，Ron就迅速转身去换好了衣服。
    ***
    
    当他在清晨醒来时，Ron不知自己身处何处。然后他才想起有关Draco和昨晚的微笑的一切，昨晚，当他凝视那双看待他没有轻蔑却含着感激的灰眸时，他感觉那温暖的情绪流入了他的胃里。
    他坐起来，被Draco Malfoy吓了一小跳，她斜倚在门口，一只手举着Ron的运动裤。
    “你会打鼾。”她告诉他。
    “已经有人这样说过了。我没有影响你睡觉吧，对吗？”
    “呃，我没有睡多久。但这不是你的错。我也有个会打鼾的舍友。”
    Ron从床上以更大的幅度的坐起来，揉着眼睛。“为什么你没有睡很久？”
    “Gryffindor的床和Slytherin的很不同。而且那些噪音也不一样。所以某种程度来说，你的鼾声很可能是让能入睡的理由。”
    Ron对她笑着，她站在那儿看起来有点可爱，刚起床时杂乱的头发，穿着他的衣服。但他也的确注意到她非常疲惫。
    “事实上无论如何我都不是睡得充足的睡眠者。”她决定性的总结道。
    “那么，这就是你盯着我睡觉的全部理由吗？”Ron问。
    “当我醒来的时候你很安静，我想看看你是否已经醒了，但后来你又一次开始打呼噜。所以我就靠在这里，想一些事情。我认为不管怎样你都可能会很快醒来。”
    “所以，只是思考。没有想些关于我在床上的变态的事吧？”Ron开玩笑道。事实上她的脸变得很红。
    “没有，”她忍俊不禁，“只是…思考。”
    “嗯，我了解了。现在几点呀？”
    ”我想大概是6：20。”
    “早饭在十分钟后就要开始啦，”Ron说，同时迅速从床上起来跌跌撞撞的跑向他的抽屉去拿一些要穿的衣服。
    “呃，Ron?”
    “是的，Draco?”
    “你觉得我找你妹妹借一些东西这可能吗？我们体型相近，所以在我们有机会给我添置些新的东西之前，我要借一些衣服物什。”
    “当然，我们可以在用完早饭后问她，”当他脱下他的运动裤时说道。他下面只穿了一条拳击短裤，所以Draco,快速瞥了眼他的屁股后，就转开了。
    “那我现在要穿什么？”她问，“我不能穿我昨天穿过的衣服，而我除了那些只有一件贴身背心了。”
    “让我想想，”Ron说，主要是对自己说的。在他穿好他的裤子后，他拔出一件白色的衬衫。
    “穿这个，”她说着，把它扔给她。她接住了，然后抛给他一个古怪的眼神。
    “穿昨天拿到的裤子，或者是那条衬裙，然后把这件衣服穿在你的背心外面。”Ron命令道。
    “但是这件衣服太大了。”
    “照我说的做就行了。相信我，”他转过身来，边脱衬衫边说。
    Draco照他说的做了接着回到门口，她几乎可以在Ron的衬衫里游泳。
    袖子从她的手上滑过，一切都非常的松垮。Ron暗暗发笑，接着替她卷起她的衣袖让他们能只滑倒她他的肘部。
    然后他拿起衬衫的末端，揭开最下方的几粒扣子并在衬裙的上方把衬衫的两端打了一个蝴蝶结。
    “你看，时尚问题解决啦。”他说，向后退了几步，于是他看到了她的头发。
    “但头发的问题没有解决，”他抓起梳子，让她坐在床心。随后他用梳子梳顺她的头发，他们俩都因此感到疼痛，他为她绑了一个法式马尾辫。然而他没有发圈，所以他只能捏着她的辫子，拉着她走。当他们看到Ginny时，他正要去找McGonagall因为他知道他会让他们借到发圈的。
    “嘿Ginny？”他喊道。Ginny一转过来就看到这样一幕：Draco滑稽的弯着腰而Ron手里紧紧握着她的辫子。
    “噢嘿，能借我们一个发圈吗？”他问。
    “当然！”她欣然答应，很快从手腕上褪下一个来，“给你。”
    “谢了，”他说着就转过身迅速把Draco的头发绑好。
    “你睡得好吗？”Ron问道。
    “与往常一样好。”
    “很好。谢啦妹妹，”Ron说着，在挥别前给了她一个大大的笑容。
    “早饭再见。”
    “好，一会见。”Ginny慢吞吞的说。
    “谢谢还有再见。”Draco笑着说。
    他们俩快步走回房间让Ron可以抓起一根红领带，同时也让他们的门微敞着。
    “我们忘记问借东西的事了。”
    “噢是啊。”
    早餐时，Draco不是很饿所以她只拿了一杯咖啡，但Ron却拿了一堆食物并让她吃一些培根面包。
    当Ginny加入他们时，Draco不动声色地向她借一些东西，Ginny马上答应了。Hermione挨着Ginny坐下了，看起来不是很开心。Harry也很快加入了他们。
    “嘿，Ron,你昨晚去哪了？当我回到房间以后发现你的所有东西都不见了，但当我问McGonagall时，她却说这没事而我不必为这担心。”Harry说道。
    他们三个都一脸期待的看着Ron。他仔细看了看Draco,对方也正在扫视他，接着喝了一口她的咖啡。
    “噢，我猜我更希望她来告诉你们，”Ron说道，尽力表现得若无其事，“我搬走了。”
    “Ron,你和Harry已经分享同一个房间六年了。你不可能在最后一个学期这样随便的搬走。”Hermione说。她似乎非常烦躁。
    “呃，我真的搬走了。”
    “为什么？”Ginny问，很大程度上来说，没有激动恼怒的Hermione对Ron那么暴躁，但她更想要答案。
    “实际上那是我的错，”Draco终于开口了。每个人都转头看着她，Ron很吃惊他本以为她会让他自己应付这事。
    “我告诉魔法部事实上除了他我不认识任何人，因为他是找到我的那个人。我猜他们把这话当成了一个请求，所以我被安排住在男孩们住的区域的尽头里的一个连通的房间里，和Ron一起住。这种情况很不常见，这样安排让Ron能检查并确认没有任何光着身子的男孩在那里游荡。”她解释道。
    “哈，我都不知道学校会允许这样做。”Hermione评论道。Draco只耸了耸肩。
    “所以你需要借些什么东西？”Ginny问她。
    “噢你知道的，一些合我身的衬衫，可能还需要一些裤子，不用很多。”Draco又怂了下肩说。
    Ron用肘部捅了捅她，然后做了个嗅自己腋窝的微小动作。
    “噢！还有除臭剂。你知道的，就是闻起来清新的东西。”
    “好的，我还可以借你一些别的东西，直到我们有机会带你去买一些。你喜欢书吗？”
    “嗯，这取决于它们是什么类型的书。”Draco说。
    “正好我和Hermione有很多的藏品。”
    “那很好。嗯，谢谢你。”
    “噢嘿，我们大概需要和Snape教授谈谈，问他你能不能用Draco的书。”Ron突然对她说。
    “呃好，或许可以。”
    Ron又给了她另一块培根，她只能小口吃着，因为她知道如果她不吃，她过会肯定会非常饿。
    “好吧我会快点吃，这样我们可以在上课之前找到他。”
    “你去找他，”Draco含糊地说。Ron开始咳嗽接着，几乎想都没想，他伸手拿了她的咖啡，喝了一口。
    她似乎对此大吃一惊，但她什么也没说，她提醒自己如果是Draco一定会对此事大作文章。
    Hermine皱着眉头看着Ron这样做，而Ginny也很惊讶。
    “嘿，也许我们过一会可以去看看你们的房间。”Harry提议。
    “那很好啊。”Ron说，在他给Draco更多的食物的时候。
    “为什么你一直给她吃的？”Hermione问。
    “因为，”Ron含着一大口鸡蛋道，“她一会一定会感谢我，这样她到差不多该吃午饭的时候才会饿，而不是几个小时后。”
    “这样很好，”Draco强调，“这些食物很好吃我只是——“她被Ron递过来的香肠打断了一下，“我并不是很饿。”
    “你听到她说的了吗Ron?"Ginny取笑道，“这表示你该停止在她面前乱堆食物啦。”
    Draco吃了一口他给她的香肠，他转了转眼珠说：“她也不是非得吃它们。”
    “这些鸡蛋味道如何？”Draco问，猛地抓起Ron的餐叉，吃了一口他盘里的鸡蛋。Ron从来不分享食物，所以他让她也给他吃一些作为回报。
    这让她得到了她想从Hermione那得到的，一个嫉妒的瞪眼。不知怎么的，Hermione的嫉妒给她带来了某种形式的快乐。
    “它挺好吃的。虽然不是我吃过的最好吃的鸡蛋，但也挺不错了。”她笑着说，“请问我还有时间再喝一杯咖啡吗？”
    “当然有Alex。”
    “太好了，你想要我给你拿一些吗还是你只是想抢我的喝？”
    “我不想喝太多咖啡，”Ron说，给了她一个笑容。她回了他一个笑，顽皮的。
    “很好，所以你就是想抢我的喝。”
    “是的。但是快去吧，如果你还想能及时喝完它然后去见Snape的话。”
    她又对他笑，在转头去拿咖啡之前。
    “如此看来，Alexandra似乎人很好。”
    “她是很好。就算她是一个有洁癖的怪胎。”
    “真的吗？”
    “是啊，你知道Ginny不管什么时候看到我们的房间会有多焦虑不适吧？”Ron问Harry。
    Ginny想了一下只是耸了耸肩。
    “她不会比那更严重吧。”Harry问，有点犹豫。
    “没错。我把所有东西搬进我的新房间后，我就把东西堆在房间各处。结果她整理完她从医疗室拿来的那一点东西后，看到我的房间这样就开始清理一切。她把那些我洗过的衣服都折好了！”
    “哇！那你要怎么找东西？”Harry问。
    “是啊，今早我不得不爬起来去找一些衣服，但这还不算太困难。倒不是说她有很多东西可以乱放，但她的房间真的太完美了。”
    "所以简单来说你得到了一个女仆？”Hermione评论道。
    “Mione！这太无礼了。”Ginny用肘部戳了她一下说。
    Ron只能看回他的食物。他决定避开这种状况。
    “你知道什么？我想我吃完了。”
    他说，抓着他的东西站了起来。Hermione，Harry和Ginny吃惊地看着他走开。
    “我想你让他生气了，”在继续吃饭前Harry发表了意见。
    “嘿，Ron去哪里啦？”Draco边走过来边问。
    “Hermione惹他生气了，他走去放盘子了。”Ginny解释道。
    “哦…好吧。嗯…”
    “你可以坐着等他自己恢复过来后来找你。”Hermione提议。
    “呃，谢谢。”
    Draco坐着，长啄了一口咖啡。它真的很烫但她假装并不在意。
    “那么，你为什么会现在才来霍格沃兹？”Hermione提问。
    “呃，Malfoy叔叔在注意到我父母去世后的最近才发现了我的存在。在我和他一起生活之前，我一直呆在寄宿式学校里。”Draco撒谎道。
    “我倒不知道Malfoy家有什么旁系亲属。”Ginny评论道。
    “我父母和我叔叔的关系相当差。所以我很幸运叔叔这样宽厚的让我和他住在一起。”
    “我想知道从他的角度看会是怎么样的。”Harry嘀咕着。Draco假装没有听见。
    “所以，你会在这里待多久呢？”Hermione又问。
    “我也不知道。当时，魔法部让我待到Draco回来为止，那之后又有新的问题产生了。”
    “我希望你能永远代替Draco.”Harry带着友善的微笑说。
    “我也是。”Ginny表示同意。Draco想知道Hermione是否希望男性Draco可以回来，这样她就可以让Ron回到她身边。
    “那我也想做些补充。你们应该知道，迄今为止，你们都比误以为的好太多了。”Draco说，这部分她说的是实话。作为Alexandra的她比作为Draco时的他要喜欢他们得多。
    这时，一只手伸到她面前，并端走了她的咖啡。
    “嘿！”她惊叫，转头去看那个冒犯者。是Ron，他正因为她做出的表情而笑着。
    “这不是你期待发生的嘛？”他说。
    “我不知道。”
    “好啦不要生气。我已经和Snape讲了，他说他会在我们的第一节课时带来Draco的课本。那节课是黑魔法防御学。在那之前你可以和我一起看古代魔文的课本。”Ron喝了一口咖啡，做了个鬼脸，然后把咖啡还给了她。
    “这比上次的更苦了。”
    “我喝的咖啡越多，就越不想往里面加糖。这样我就不用对甜味感到厌烦了。”他解释道。
    “有意思。”Ron说，在起身前又喝了一口。“走吧，我们要顺便去一趟寝室，去拿我的课本。”
    “好。感谢你们的陪伴。”Draco说。
    “不用谢。”“随时都愿意，Alexandra。”“日安。”
    最后一句是Hermione说的。
    
    Chapter 3
    这日已经是他们要离开霍格沃兹回去圣诞休假的时候了，但Draco仍然是一个女孩。
    她已经可以不需帮助的学习做那些女性的事情了，像穿女性内衣，或者打理她的头发，诸如此类的事。
    但这并不意味着她减少了和Ron一起的时间。反而是，Ron开始为一些事向她寻求帮助。
    他们在这短短的一段时间里变得互相依赖。魔法部和许多教授都尝试了很多让Draco变回去的咒语，但没有一个能起作用。这让Draco这个圣诞节无法回家这事变得显而易见，而这事让她感到绝望。
    她努力的掩藏这些情绪但Ron还是发现了，当他走进寝室时她正舒展四肢躺在床上。
    “嘿。”
    “嘿，”她回应道，比她本欲表现得更加沉闷阴郁。
    “怎么了？”
    “没有。”
    这时，Ron就这样看着她，负手站着上。他甚至没有说上一个字。
    “好吧。”Draco咬着牙说，坐了起来。
    “父亲不允许我像这样回家。”
    “噢这就是全部了？”
    “这就是全部了？这可是件大事！我应该去做什么？”
    “和我还有Ginny一起回家过圣诞节。”Ron说，像这是理所当然的一样。
    “什么？”
    “Draco这不是很困难的事。我已经和妈妈说了，告诉她我会带一个客人回去。我的意思是，当我们到家后我们不得不解释一下你是谁——”
    “是要说，我真的是谁还是——”
    “你的真实身份。这没问题的，妈妈和爸爸都值得信任，而且对主人来说，知道谁在他们家里是一种必要。”
    “但是他们会一脚把我踢出来的！”
    Ron真的忍不住大笑出声。
    “这一点都不好笑，Ron。他们讨厌我。”
    “不见得，一旦他们了解了你他们就会喜欢你的，而且同时告诉他们发生了什么，妈妈一定会让你住在家里的。”
    “为什么？”
    “因为这是一个让你知道我们是很好，很棒的人的好机会。”
    “我不知——”
    “拜托了？这可能是我们像这样的一起做点什么的唯一的机会了。”
    Draco叹了口气。
    “好吧。如果你妈妈同意的话。”
    Ron几乎要为此跳起舞来了。
    ***
     Draco跟在Ron后面走进陋居，她正处于高度不安的状态。
    第一个出来欢迎他们的是Fred。或者至少她很确定那是Fred。他们很快加入了George（或者至少他可能是George）和其他几个Draco不认识的兄弟姐妹堆里。
    “嗨，看来你就是Alexandra啦，我听说你总跟小Ronniekins在一起。”疑似George的人说。
    “坦白说我不知道为什么会这样，我的意思是，我们两个显然比他更好看。”疑似Fred的人说。
    “嗨，我是Bill，”另一个人说。
    “很高兴见到您。”Draco害羞的说。
    “但认真地说，为什么你这样漂亮的女人会和我们的小弟一起回家？”疑似George的人问，大家都围在她身边，而她自己忍不住退缩。
    "你们这些家伙，走开，你们让她不安了。”Ron说着就把Fred和George从她身边推开了，并给了她一个表示歉意的微笑。
    她记得Fred和George是她最不喜欢的Weasley了。他们太恼人了还没有私人空间的意识。
    “噢，不好意思亲爱的。”疑似Fred说道。
    Draco转头瞥向别处并咬住了自己的嘴唇。
    陋居不是她父母的庄园，但却被装饰得更有节日气息。彩灯缠绕在横栏和墙壁上，金属亮片散落在各处，这里甚至还有一颗挂满包装好的礼物的树。
    她笑得更灿烂了，想起了一些有她很喜欢的在庄园里过圣诞节的回忆。
    “Ron!Ginny!”Molly Weasley匆忙从厨房里跑出来并紧紧的抱住她的孩子们。Arthur跟在后面走出来，在Ginny的头顶留下一个吻并揉了揉Ron的头发。接着两位年长的Weasley转向Draco。
    “你好亲爱的。”Arthur说，向她伸出了他的手。“我是Weasley先生，但你可以叫我Arthur。”
    “谢谢您先生。”Draco说，她心脏的震动蔓延到全身，这让她的声音显示出她的紧绷。
    “噢亲爱的，你很紧张。不必这么紧张。我们是很和善的一家人。我是Molly，Ron的妈妈。”Molly给了她一个拥抱。
    “啊妈妈，爸爸，我们需要谈谈。单独的。”Ron说，环顾了她所有的兄弟姐妹们。
    “我们指谁？”Arthur问。Ron用手指了指Alexandra又指向自己。Molly点头表示同意。
    “那走吧。我需要一些人来厨房帮忙。小子们，把Ron和Alexandra的东西提到楼上去。现在就先把他们放在Ron的房间里。”Molly说着带着Alexandra，Ron，还有Arthur进了厨房。
    “现在，赶紧说吧，因为双胞胎很快就会回来偷听的。”
    “Alexandra不是真的Alexandra。”
    “那她是谁？”
    “我是Draco Malfoy。"Draco承认道。
    Molly非常吃惊。
    “什么？”Arthur说着倒退了一小步。
    “怎么会？”
    “我会告诉他们的。“Ron说，把手放在Draco的背上以示安抚。”大约两周前我走到禁林里然后我听到了一个女性的叫声。
    我顺着那个声音走去就发现Draco像现在这样，变成女孩子还受了伤。我带着她去找Pomfrey女士但是对于变成女性这件事我们都没有什么可以做的。魔法部认为Draco是中了某种咒语或是诅咒，但是他们没能找到是哪一个并把它变回来。我们不知道她是否能被转换回来，或是她将永远保持现在这样还是别的什么。我们唯一知道的是，她随时可能变回一个男孩子。“
    “那么她为什么在这里？”Arthur问道。
    这时由Draco上前补充道。
    “因为我父亲不允许我回家当我像现在这样的时候。从Ron找到我以后我像这样的时间里他一直都在照顾我。他为我的假期提供了避难所。拜托，Weasley先生和Weasley太太，我知道我的家族和你的家族一直都关系不好，但如果你允许我呆在这里我将会永远感激你们。当我在这的时候我会帮忙做任何我能做的事，我保证我不会变成你们的负担，就是请，怜悯我。“她说完，手紧紧的握在一起。Molly和Arthur交换了一个眼神，他耸了耸肩。
    “当然可以。我们是Weasleys,那就是我们存在的理由。”她最终说道。
    Draco放松的叹了口气，如释重负。她抱着Ron，仍然沉浸在解除忧虑的快乐里。
    Ron用他的臂膀包住她，并在她的耳边小声耳语。
    “我早就告诉你他们会让你留下来的。”
    她笑了。
    Molly和Arthur不安的看着这一幕，他们不确定Ron和Draco对彼此是什么感觉或是他们对此有什么看法。
    “谢谢你们。”Draco说，对Molly和Arthur笑着。她终于放开Ron并用手抚平她的衬衫上起的褶皱（Molly分辨出这是Ron的某一件衬衫）。
    “好啦我假定她应该和Ginny一起睡。”Molly缓缓道。
    “不行。”Ron说，摇着头。“如我所说，她可能随时会变回去。你觉得Ginny发现Malfoy出现在她的房间里会是什么反应？”
    “这倒是。”Arthur表示赞同。
    “我可以住在Ron的房间里。”Draco提议。“反正我们在过去的几周里几乎算是住在一起。我的意思是，我们之间隔着一堵墙和一道门，但即使我们没穿衣服也一直让门开着。”
    “这可能是最合理的办法。那么如果我们中的任何一个起床后发现你已经变回来，我们也可以通知对方然后在别人看到你之前带你离开。”Ron赞同道。
    “我不喜欢这样。”Molly说。“这是不对的。”
    “这是最合理的办法，Molly。”Arthur说。Molly紧闭她的嘴唇，出神的凝视Draco。
    “那我们要怎么告诉你的兄弟姐妹们？”她最终开口向Ron发问。Ron耸了耸肩。大家沉默了好一会儿直到Athur开口道。
    “你们都是17岁。我们可以说你们在恋爱。”
    “什么？！”Molly惊呼，为她丈夫说的话感到惊讶。“这怎么能对这种情形有所帮助呢？”
    “实际上……”Ron缓缓说道。“这可能可行。她和我一起度过了很多时光，而且，因为她的真实身份，我们的关系非常排外。至少Ginny会相信这样的解释。另外她之前面对双胞胎的无措也可以解释为因为她在为要见家长一事而焦虑。”
    “这是真的。”Draco表示同意。“在霍格沃兹我已经听过见过那些传闻和目光了。我和Ron相处的行为方式，反正已经让人们觉得是那样的了。让我们在这里假装相爱并不用费什么大功夫，不是吗？”
    “是的。”
    “但我——”Molly刚开口，外面就有吵闹声响起。
    “听着宝贝们。他们在相爱。”Arthur说。大家都看着他但他只是朝门外点点头，他们都明白了。
    “好吧。”Molly终于大发慈悲答应了。“但我不希望你们俩在这里做任何不规矩的事。另外你们要睡在不同的床上。
    ”谢啦妈妈，走吧Alex。我带你去看你要睡的地方。”Ron说，他牵起她的手，拽着她走出了厨房。
    “嘿伙计们。”当他经过双胞胎时说道。双胞胎只是古怪的看着他们两个，当Ron领着Draco上楼去他的房间时一起走开了。
    “噢神啊。我不要盖着有‘查德里’在上面的毛毯睡觉。”Draco说。“不，没门。”
    “看吧，我就知道你不会想用这个。你没有什么幽默感。”
    “哼，至少我有鉴赏力。”她反击道。Ron大笑着猛地躺倒在他的床上。Draco仅仅只是站在那里，她的手放在她的臀后。
    “怎么了？”
    “你的房间让我受到了惊吓。”
    “为啥？”
    ”这太脏了。”
    “哦那对不起啦。”Ron说着举起双手嘲弄的表示投降。“我没有和一个有洁癖的怪胎一起住过。Ginny总是极力避开我的房间。”
    “Shit.”Draco喃喃道并立刻开始清理东西。
    Ron仅仅是用手抱着头，看着她，愉快的。
    Draco匆忙绕房间走了一圈移动着四处的物品。当她打开他的抽屉时她几乎要昏倒了。
    “我的上帝啊。你到底有没有叠过衣服？”
    “没有。我尽力不去叠。”
    “难怪在我们开始住在一起之前，你的衣服总是皱巴巴的。”她抱怨着。
    “你可以谁在那张床上。”Ron说，手指着另一张床。“因为它没有遭到‘查德里’侵害。”
    “谢谢。”Draco边挖苦着，边拿起她的包并把它们放在床上。
    她打开一个，开始从中拿出她的鞋子并把它们摆放在床尾，一双靠着一双。
    接着她打开第二个包，被里面几种红色和绿色的胶水喷了一脸。她先呆站了几秒才开始在空中挥着手试图抵挡。
    她看起来像是被恶心到了并努力不在此同时哭出来。
    当他看见发生了什么，Ron立刻站了起来。
    “Fred和George。”他低声念道。“我很抱歉。”Ron迅速抓起一件黑灰色的衬衫将她脸上黏糊糊的东西擦去，若不提这些黏糊糊的东西所沾过的地方都留下了难以拭去的污渍这事实的话。
    “这两个小混蛋最好没有把这些弄在我的任何一件衣服上。”Draco咆哮道。Ron不禁笑了。
    “我很确定这些很快会消去的。他们总做这样的事。但如果这样能让你感觉好些，我知道一个方法可以让我们报复回去。”
    Draco笑了。
    “我想我引出了你的阴暗面了臭鼬。”
    Ron仅仅是对她眨了眨眼睛。
    “好了，让我们去把你脸上剩下的这些弄掉。”Ron说着，将她领进了浴室。
    ***
    
    之后~
    “啊啊啊！”两声尖叫同时从这对双胞胎的房间里传了出来。
    Molly和Arthur面面相觑，担忧着，但Ron和Draco只是咧着嘴互相分享了一个邪恶的笑容边转回去喝他们的咖啡了。
    
    Chapter 4
    
    圣诞前夕~
    Draco在满足中醒来，她已经在Weasley家住了几天了，他们也很好的接受了她。在Molly和Arthur看了更多她和Ron之间的互动后，他们迅速收回了对她所保留的看法。（私下里，Arthur和Molly确信他们俩真的在恋爱。）
    她再次检查后发现自己仍然是个女孩后，慢慢的从床上爬了起来。她看向Ron的床，发现他仍然平和的睡着，这让她微笑。
    在她意识到自己在做什么之前，她已经走到他的床边并坐在床沿上。她伸出手将一缕红色的头发从他脸上撩下并低头看着他浅笑。
    她喜欢现在这样。在她先醒来时，他还在熟睡。在这样的时光里，她希望她一直做一个女孩。
    这一切让她渴望保持她作为Alexandra时可以拥有的生活。
    她倚下身去，轻缓的亲吻Ron的前额，嗅他发上飘来的洗发水的味道。当她起身移开时，他正看着她，用那双蓝色的眼睛。
    “这实在是太煽情了。”他说着，带着一个困倦的笑容。Draco回以微笑却没有回答。
    他用一边的手肘将自己撑起，伸出手，将她的一缕头发捋顺。接着，带着微笑凝视着她，他把手放在她的后颈处并将她拉过来陷入一个吻。
    她回吻她，用双手捧着他的脸。当他们俩从吻中退回，Draco感觉全身都很温暖。
    “这也很煽情。”她笑着说。Ron笑着躺回床上，将双臂放在脑后。
    “我是一个非常煽情的人。”他说，然后歪头示意她躺下。他在床上挪了挪身子，她就躺下了，枕着他的上臂。
    他们就这样在那里躺了一会儿，都想着同一件事，但不想用语言破坏掉这一切。
    “什么是另一个，‘我们可以’的时刻？”Draco终于开口道。Ron用低沉的哼哼声作为回应，Draco转了下身子让自己能够看着他。他也将脸转过来，这样他也能自上往下看她。
    “我希望我们能永远像现在这样。”她柔和的低语着。Ron温柔的对她笑着但是接着用眼睛牢牢盯着她。（got this look in his eyes这句该怎么翻译。。TAT我能力有限）
    “若是我们能永远这样又怎么样？”他问。
    “我们都不知道我是否能自己变回去或是魔法部能否找到治愈的方法。”
    “我知道，但如果他们不能呢？那我们就可以在一起了。我甚至不在乎让所有人都知道你是谁。我…我爱你。你的全部。任何性别。”
    “要是他们找到治愈的办法了呢Ron？要是我自己变回去了呢？”
    “那我也爱你。我不在乎的，Draco。”Ron弯起身子以致他能靠她更近，“我不在乎你是男孩还是女孩，Draco还是Alexandra,是不是姓Malfoy。我爱你。”
    Draco感到了些许慰藉。
    “我也爱你，Ron。"她低语着。Ron再次弯下身子并亲吻她。起初吻得温柔但很快变得激烈起来。Draco用手压着他的头，张开嘴以便他加深这个吻。
    “嘿伙计们，是时候——噢MERLIN啊！恶心！” 当双子之一目睹了这一幕他用手捂住了自己的脸。Ron在Draco的唇内叹息并撤离了。“你刚才说这是做什么的时候了？”他问，他的耳朵已经变红了但他尽力保持镇定。
    “是你们俩停止让舌头留在对方喉咙里的时候了。真恶心。上帝啊。是时候吃早餐了，但是看起来你们两个的嘴都很忙呢。所以如果好了的话，妈妈正等着你俩呢。”双子之一传完他的消息就冲下了楼，他出去时还带上了门。Ron叹着气，把自己的头埋在Draco旁边的枕头里，穿过她的身体。
    “这太令人尴尬了。”
    “对他来说可能是的。我并没有觉得特别尴尬，大概有点失望，但并不尴尬。”Draco说。Ron把自己撑起来并从上外下看着她。
    “哥哥们总是毁掉一切。”Ron笑着说。
    “嗯哼，如果他不出现的话会发生什么呢？”Draco挑逗地问道。这次那红色蔓延到Ron的脸颊上来了，他别开眼，尴尬极了。
    “妈妈说不能做不规矩的事，所以我想我们也无从得知了。”Ron最后说道。Draco大笑着然后起来披上一件外套就走下楼去了。
    吃早餐时，Fred不愿和他们有眼神接触而George则一直盯着他们看。Draco表现的就像什么也没发生并转头和Ginny和Molly聊天，他们今天将要煮和烤非常多的食物。
    Ron进食时度过了很愉快的五分钟，仅仅是用看似敬畏的眼神凝视着Draco。当他注意到她身上的那些小细节时，他不自觉的让笑容从脸上漾开。比如她耳朵下的小雀斑，或是她那拒绝呆在原处的几缕头发，抑或是在她正要浅酌一口咖啡前闻她的咖啡的方式。他最爱的就是她怎样不断用眼神扫过他并让笑容微微从嘴边漾起，或是她，在大笑时，把自己蜷成一团的样子。
    “你昨晚睡得好吗？”Bill问他。
    “他醒得时候的确很好。”Fred嘀咕着。在转向Bill之前，Ron瞥了Fred一眼。
    “对，我睡的很好。”
    “到现在为止，Alexandra喜欢陋居吗？”
    “在今早她已经告诉我她有多爱这里了。”Ron说。
    “确定她说她爱的是这个？”Fred嘟囔着喝着水。Bill给了Fred一个探究的眼神后就翻了个白眼转向Ron。
    “对了，她真的是个非常好的女孩。我想你会更频繁地带她来这里？”
    “我不知道。她可能不会再回霍格沃兹了。她只是在这里度过试验期，她可能不能再回来了。如果她不能再回来那么我也不知道我能做什么。”Ron说着，耸了耸肩。
    “但很显然你们俩会保持联系的。”Ron说就像这已经是个事实了。Caleb，坐在对面的位置上，被逗笑了。
    “Ronny找到一个女朋友是个奇迹，除了Granger外的，快告诉他Bill。他已经为这一切发生的太早的事实而震惊很久了。”他说，咬了一口他的培根，对着Ron咧嘴笑着。
    Ron只是翻了个白眼就继续吃他的食物去了。一只手伸了过来并拿住了他的咖啡杯，他转过头去，看了Draco一眼。她仅仅是对他眨了眨眼并喝了一口他的咖啡。Caleb和Bill似乎对自己所看到的十分惊讶。而Ron也只是让她继续这样做，最后还把他的一根香肠给她吃。
    ***
    平安夜~
    Draco躺着，在床上蜷成一团，完全醒着。她叹了一口又深又忧伤的气。她想念呆在家里的日子。和Ron和其他的Weasley们在一起她很开心，但她还是想念庄园了。事实上她已经被这情绪所左右了。
    甚至没有意识到发生了什么了，她就哭了起来。刚开始很轻很小声，但哭声开始变大而她没办法控制它。
    不过几秒后她就感觉自己被一双温暖的臂膀拉进一个温暖的怀抱，同样带着温度的嘴唇落在她的头上。她转过身并把自己陷进Ron的怀里，让自己大声哭起来，知道Ron会安慰她。
    他的确会。他躺了下来并用一只手将她搂在怀里，用另一只手轻轻抚摸她的头发。他开始哼起一首轻缓的曲子，感受着他胸膛的震动，它在每次呼吸时上下起伏，这让她觉得安心并终于停止了哭泣。
    “你还好吗？”他最后问道，他的声音温柔又充满爱意。
    “你的衬衫都湿了。”
    “那没什么要紧。你还好吗？”
    “不过因为一件很蠢的事。”她不动声色地说。
    “如果你会为它哭那对我来说这事就不是蠢事。”
    “你的衬衫真的困扰到我了。”
    “你在拖延。”他说但接着他站了起来并脱掉了他的衬衫，又躺回了床上。
    “嘿，好些了吗？可以告诉我了吗？”
    “我只是在想在庄园里的圣诞节，那是我一年里最喜欢的时刻。”最终，当她把头靠上Ron现已赤裸的胸膛上时，她吸着鼻子承认了。
    “为什么？”
    “因为一切都很好。庄园会被巨大的缎带和彩灯还有各种的花环装饰起来，那总是特别好看。而且我们有一颗人人都要帮忙装饰的大圣诞树。甚至是妈妈和父亲。然后我们一直举行各种派对。有时我们会一天举办两个派对。但我最喜欢的部分是在圣诞夜，那时父亲会点亮那棵树并让它亮一整个晚上。然后早上我跑到树前时，树下就都是各种礼物。一些给我的，一些是给爸爸的，还有一些是妈妈的。但是，不管我得到什么，我总是爱看当我给她礼物时妈妈脸上的表情。”
    “那听上去棒极了。”
    “我希望我能在那儿。”Draco缓缓的说着，她感觉到Ron在她的头顶上叹息。“但同时，我也很喜欢呆在这里。和你一起。我只是…我的某个部分已经迫不及待的想看清晨时妈妈的脸，但接着我就意识到我见不到她。”
    Ron捋顺她的头发。
    “好吧，我只能希望我们的圣诞能让你有在家过圣诞时一半的快乐。”Ron说。
    Draco移动着，让她的头和Ron的在同一个高度上。
    “哎，我的圣诞节里没有你。所以这注定是个很棒的圣诞节。但是如果我们不睡觉的话那就不会好了。”她说。
    她把被子盖到Ron身上并把一只手放在他温暖的胸膛上。她快速的亲了亲他的脸颊并低语，“我爱你。”在蜷回被窝前。
    之后他们很快进入了梦乡。
    Chapter 5
    圣诞节早上~
    Ron率先醒来了。他通常是睡得最晚的那个，但今天是圣诞节所以该死的他已经睡过头了。更何况当他躺在这儿时，他能感受到温热的呼吸在他的胸膛上搔着痒，连同一只环着他的手臂和重量。他向下看并对着Draco微笑。他只是略微动了一下，但Draco从他身上滑下来滚离了他，他立刻感觉到温暖和重要人物的遗失。他叹息并起了床，迅速穿上一件毛衣。他很快走出去察看，他看到Ginny和Caleb在阅读，等待着其他人出现。这时双胞胎也推开了他们卧室的门， Ron知道这里没人能再接着睡更久的觉了。所以他匆忙跑进厨房，发现有谁已经煮过咖啡了。他煮了一杯，仅是因Draco很喜欢这个，接着带着咖啡冲回楼上去。重新走进他的房间，他走到Draco床边。她已经滚回来。
    他弯下腰，亲吻她的唇让她醒来。
    当他起身时，Draco睫毛颤动着睁开了眼。他微笑，将咖啡端到她眼前。
    “我想我正好发现了我新的最喜欢的起床方式。”她困倦地说。
    “我想我正好也发现了我新的最喜欢的叫人起床的方式。但是只对你。”Ron说着，脸上带着一个微笑。
    “那我能得到另一个吗？”
    “另一杯——”哐当“咖啡？”
    “不。一个吻。刚才那是怎么回事？"
    ”双胞胎。"
    "好吧…"
    Ron倾向前方，然后给了她另一个吻。
    “直到你下床为止不会有更多了。”
    “你真残忍。”
    “我知道。起床吧，“Ron说着，把被子从她身上掀走并带着咖啡走开了。
    “Son of a…”Draco迅速吞下接下来的话并从床上爬了下来，用双手围绕着自己。
    “太冷了。”
    一件毛衣落到她的脸上，她将其套进自己的头里并从Ron手里拿过她的咖啡。当他再次前倾亲吻她时，她将手里的杯子举到唇边并将脸上的发丝甩开。
    “这是因为你刚才——”哐当“对我太坏了。我们能确定没有不好的事发生吗？”
    “别担心。那双胞胎只是为了让爸妈快点起床才制造噪音的。”
    “这实在太——”碰乓
    “烦人了。”
    “是的。但是这就是他们——”BANG
    “会做的事。”
    “喔，”Draco又抿了一口咖啡并从Ron房间的窗户朝外看去。很快她感觉Ron被毛衣包裹着的手臂环着她，他的嘴唇落在她的脖子上。颤抖顺着她的背脊漫开，她转过身来回吻他。
    “圣诞快乐！”Molly Weasley的声音从他们寝室外传进来。Ron低着头看对着Draco笑。
    “没有一刻安宁。”他快乐的说。
    “难道一直都像这样吗？”
    “哦对。这一切在双胞胎还是孩子的时候更糟，他们起的真的很早。”Draco没有回答。她只是轻啄了一下他的脸颊，用手，推开了门。
    现在人人都起床了，他们都在叽叽喳喳的讲话。
    当大家都安顿下来了，他们开始分发礼物。
    双胞胎已经送了每个人的礼物了，除了Draco和他们父母的，有一些几率以从对角巷买的礼物作为结尾。
    Draco收到了一盒巧克力还有一些永远不死的花，而他们的父母每个人都得到了一些小玩意儿。Caleb给双胞胎买了几种似乎让他们喜出望外的药粉，他的父母收到了一些咖啡和几条围巾，Bill得到了一本旧书，Ginny得到了一本新书，Ron得到了一件新的查德里周边，而Draco被赠予一条黑色的围巾。Bill给每个人都买了差不多的东西，除了Caleb得到了一些似乎让他很开心的新设备，而Draco收到了一个可以种一棵树的小盒子。Ginny已经送了Fred一把巧克力吸管，George得到了一些假耳朵，Molly得到了一些新的平底锅，Arthur得到了一批书，Ron得到了一个咖啡杯，而Draco被赠予一本关于诗的书。Molly为每个人都织了各式各样的东西。Arthur给了每个人不一样的小玩意和装置。Draco被给予了一个装饰用的蛇形手镯，Arthur说这手镯会在黑暗中发光。Draco，只是给了每个人一些金银相间的手镯。Ron给了双胞胎一些显然是用来检测物品上的化学成分的装置，Bill和Caleb都得到了书，Molly收到了一条新围裙，Arthur被赠予了一件新毛衣，Ron给了Ginny一幅漂亮的画。
    但Ron给Draco的礼物是她最喜欢的一个，一个带着精致的树并在上面精美的刻着‘无论如何’的字样的金属群，它大得当她再次是个男孩子时都可以呆在里面。
    礼物拆完后，他们就吃起了早餐。
    早餐后，他们上楼走进Ron的房间，Draco从她的床下拿出一个小盒子。它用闪亮的银箔包装，上头还有一个绿色的蝴蝶结。她把盒子递给他。
    “我想在没有别人在的时候把它给你。”
    盒子里面原来装着一个蛇形的金镯。当Ron戴上它，尺寸完全合适。
    “好的想法总是相似的”Ron说着，亲了她的脸。她对着他笑着。
    “现在我们有一样差不多的东西了。”
    他们坐在床上，拥抱着，很长一段时间，吃着Draco的巧克力。
    这真是天赐的幸福。
    ****
    “我们需要告诉他们。”Draco宣告道，走进Ron的房间。他从他正在阅读的地方抬起了头，“至少告诉Ginny和双胞胎。但是他们都应该知道。”
    “什么让你这样想？”
    “我只是得到了一只从魔法部飞来的猫头鹰。他们告诉我他们已经弄明白了而我是定时的。他们说我应该会在新年的时候恢复原样。”Draco说，扔给他放着信的信封。“那时我仍然在这里。他们将会知道我变成这样的事。也许他们的反应不会太糟。我已经告诉Molly这事需要尽快发生。”
    Ron慢慢的浏览着那封信，确认他没有错过任何东西，接着他叹了口气并把信放下，点了点头。
    “好吧。你想在什么时候说？怎么说？”
    “晚餐的时候？”
    “嗯，”Ron静静说。他躺回他的床上，一只手臂放在脑后。Draco皱着眉头看着他。她走近并在他身边躺下，把头和手埋在他的胸前。他把另一只手臂跨过自己的身体并把手放在她的身上。
    “我很害怕Ron。”Draco终于承认道，“我不想告诉他们。我想就像现在这样呆着。”
    “我知道。”Ron叹息。“但是记住，无论如何，我仍然爱你。”
    “我也爱你。”
    Ron亲吻她的头顶。两个人在沉默中打起了盹。
    *****
    没有人很好的消化了这个消息。双胞胎最无法接受，他们让很多喊叫与无礼的行为发生了。Ginny很郁闷。Bill和Caleb异常的沉默并不再看向她。
    Draco很想大声哭泣。在一个小时前她还感觉像是这个家庭的一份子，但是现在她像是敌人一样被对待。她不得不提醒她自己事实上她的确是他们的敌人。
    Ron一直握着她的手，另外他几乎比双胞胎还要愤怒，但是对他们生气而不是她。他甚至一度抱住她并怒视着那对双胞胎。
    最后，在一切都解释清楚后，每个人似乎都接受了这件事。Ginny甚至对她微笑。但使她痛苦的是她现在显然接受着完全不同的待遇。
    她把双胞胎送的花还给了他们。
    然后在那个晚上，Draco在Ron的臂膀里哭泣，幻想着她能够像永远像现在这样呆在他怀里。
    
    Chapter 6
    这发生在新年前夕。
    Draco正在厨房里安静的帮Molly和Ginny做事时她开始想要呕吐。她变得很虚弱，真的很迅速，Ron不得不把她抱上楼。他接着，就知道有什么事注定要发生了，在将她放在床上之前，他努力说服她穿了一条运动短裤和某一件他的T恤。
    在她昏厥过去前，他给了她最后一个吻。
    当Draco醒来时，他立刻意识到他又一次变成一个他了。“Ron？”他喊道。他的声音确实已经变得和以前一样。他环顾房间四周，Ron已无迹可寻。但是有一条对他来说可能太大了的牛仔裤和一件汗衫放在床尾。Draco换上了衣服，但在他能说服自己走出去之前他又躺回床上去了。他背对着门躺着，叹息着。
    他喜欢自己不在这里，但，比任何都重要的是，他希望Ron能在他身边。
    有人敲响了门。
    “Draco？”Draco从门外问道。
    “那将是不幸的人。”Draco回答，仍然背对着门。那门打开了，Ginny走了进来。
    “嗨。”她不动声色的说。“我想你已经恢复原样了。”
    “看起来是我的不幸。”
    “难道你真的喜欢做女孩吗？我一直以为做个男孩更容易。”
    “是的我喜欢做个女孩。那我就不必非得做‘Malfoy’了。”Draco回答，带着对‘Malfoy’的嘲讽。
    “听着，爸爸带Ron出去让他忙碌起来。他…他爱你。”
    “我知道。”Draco沉静的说。他感觉到Ginny把手放在他的肩上，他终于站了起来并转过头看着她。
    “你知道我过去一直讨厌你。但当你是个女孩的时候，我变成了你的朋友，另外我仍然认为我是你的朋友，即使你现在是个男孩子了。但我首先也更重要的是，Ron的妹妹，另外我要告诉你Ron爱你，再一次告诉你。”她坚定的说。
    “我知道。”
    “另外我不得不问你对我哥哥的意图。”
    “我原以为大哥哥们不得不展开这段谈话？”Draco说着，嘴角漾起些许微笑。
    “他们都在门外，他们想让我来进行这次谈话。”Ginny解释道。Draco点头表示理解，手指穿过自己凌乱的头发。
    “那么。你对我哥哥有什么意图吗？”Draco咬着唇，观察Ginny认真的眼神。
    “我觉得我爱他。”
    “你觉得？”
    “我爱他。那个时期。但是，我们恋爱关系的复杂之处在于我现在是个男孩,Ron在乎的人里有些会讨厌这个。”
    “你和他做过爱吗？”
    “没有。”
    “你亲过他吗？”
    “不是这个形态。作为女孩的形态时我亲过他。事实上我们亲了很多次。”
    “另外你们睡在一起。”
    “只是睡觉。”
    “你爱他。你是否有谋划过有他的未来呢？”
    “那一定是我爱的未来。但我…我很担心。”
    “担心什么？”
    “就是，即使他说无论如何，另外即使他说他会，我也担心他不会爱这个性别的我。”
    Ginny抿起她的唇。
    “我想他仍然会。”Fred说，突然出现在门口。“Ronnie从来没有真的像我们一样讨厌过你。另外他对爱情和性关系都很开明。反正我一直怀疑他是双性恋。我想他将会一直爱你。”
    “问题是别人都因为我的家庭讨厌我。这是我想做Alexandra的理由，我能不管所有的期望并把我家族的规矩抛在脑后，做真正的自己。”Draco说。“加上，裙子真的很舒服。”
    Ginny露出微笑而Fred也轻声发笑。
    “Malfoy我必须承认，你的确是个辣妹。”
    “毫无疑问。”Draco露齿笑着。
    Draco的胃突然咕咕叫了起来。
    “嘿，现在几点了？”
    “三点左右。”
    “我睡过了午餐时间？”
    “你睡过了大半天了。但我猜性别转换一定非常累人。”Ginny带着笑容说。
    “来吧。我想我们能给你找些吃的。”
    ***
    Draco局促不安的等待着，咬着嘴唇。Ron会在几分钟后到家，而他不确定他期待从那男孩得到什么。他瞥一眼时钟然后背对着门，接着他抓着自己的后颈并叹息。
    Ginny沉默的看着他，可不是每天都能见着Draco Malfoy不仅紧张而且还害羞的样子。Molly也同意Ginny和Fred说的Ron将依旧爱着Draco，而这让Draco红着脸咬着他的唇。事实上到现在他都没有停止咬自己的嘴唇。
    Draco站了起来并开始踱步，两只手在背后扭动着。
    “你会没事的。”Ginny鼓励道。他只是给了她一个小小的微笑并开始走得更快了。Ginny皱着眉看着。然后她记起，是女孩的时候，Draco喜欢玩自己的头发。
    “Draco，来坐到我前面，背对着我。”她命令道。
    在听从她的话之前Draco咬紧脸颊里的肉，并在Ginny开始按摩他的头后迅速的放松下来。
    在Draco最终叹息之前他们像这样呆了一会儿。
    “我最恐惧的部分是当他看见我又是一个男孩时。眼里会出现的不可避免的失望。”Draco终于承认道。
    Ginny被这样的自白所惊。她张嘴正准备再说点什么但Draco打断了她。
    “我的意思是，我想我知道他会依然爱我。但我只要知道他将要走进来，而他将要看到我，而失望将会从他的眼睛里表现出来，即使他保持他的眉头平缓或者甚至对我微笑。只要想到会从他的眼里看到那样的情绪，就让我饱受折磨。”
    寂静。
    Ginny不确定该如何回答，她只是继续按摩Draco的头部。
    “好吧，有件事在他回来的时候你一定不能做。”她终于说，不再按摩Draco的头。他带着期待转向她。
    “你在为会被那样的目光伤害而恐惧，所以你想要转变成你以前，趾高气扬地，‘Malfoy'姿态。但是不要那样做。那会比你变成一个男孩更让Ron失望。Ron可能会为你变回你以前的样子而惊恐，但他会慢慢爱上新的你，相信你而他可能会担心你的转变会改变你的态度。当他进来的时候，不要表现得趾高气扬，不要对他笑，并且不要表现得坚强。表现出脆弱，好吗？”
    Draco斟酌了一下，点了点头。
    “好。”他终于说。“我想你是对的。”
    “我当然是对的，你这家伙。”
    他们听到Arthur和Ron到来的动静，Draco向她投去一个紧张的眼神。她笑着并鼓励的朝门口点点头。Draco站了起来，似乎要朝门走去，但接着他就转开头，冲上了楼，一次跨三步楼梯。
    当Ginny听到Draco碰的一声关上Ron房间的门，她皱起了眉。
    “我们到家啦！”Arthur喊道。他和Ron走了进来，Ginny对他们露出了笑容。
    “嘿大女孩。”Arthur问候她。
    “嘿，你们过得开心吗？”她问。
    “是的。”
    “Draco怎么样了？”Ron问，看向四周。Ginny咬紧了脸颊里的肉。
    “好吧…”她缓缓开口。“他已经是他了而且他刚刚反常地冲上了楼。”
    在转为关切前Ron的注视里有千分之一秒可以当作是失望的情绪略过。
    “为什么？”他问。
    “他担心你会失望，他只是告诉我他不觉得当他看到你失望时他能自控。所以当我们听到你们回来时，他马上冲上去跑进了你的房间并嘭的一声关上了门。”
    “所以刚才那声音不是双胞胎弄出来的。”Arthur对Ron说。Ron点头并开始朝楼上走去，Ginny冲上去并拽住他的胳膊以阻止他。
    “Ron。”
    “怎么了？”
    “你不能。”
    “不能什么？”
    “不能让他看见失望。我知道你想让他永远做个女孩，那样你们俩就可以永远开心，另外我知道即使他是个男孩，你也仍然爱他。但看到你眼里的失望只可能会毁了他。所以在你进房间之前，期待看见Draco Malfoy站在那里，那个你一直认识的Draco Malfoy，但是穿着一件Weasley家的毛衣。”
    “我会尽力的。”在走上楼梯前Ron承诺。
    “在他们结婚的时候他们应该提到是我挽救了他们的关系。”当Ginny走向她的母亲询问她是否需要帮助时，她嘀咕着。
    当Ron站在他的房门外时他深深的吸了一口气并遵从了Ginny的建议。
    Draco Malfoy，得意的站在那里，穿着一件Weasley家的毛衣。Ron自己想着。
    他打开门并停住了。Draco正在房间里东奔西跑，重整东西。他抬头看向Ron并咬住了下唇。
    “我想到了一种让房间更适合居住并且一切仍然看起来整洁的方法。”他说。Ron注意到他听起来很局促不安。
    “那方法可行吗？”Ron关上门说。
    “对。我花了很多时间去考虑它。我真的觉得所有的查德里相关的东西也不是太糟，它们不会占据很多空间，而它的橘色的确让房间看起来敞亮了不少，这与空间错觉有关。”他说着，耸了耸肩。
    “那很好啊。”Ron说着朝Draco走得更近了。Draco终于转过来看着他并咬着自己的唇。
    “嗨。”Draco不动声色的说。Ron意识到Draco看上去很惊恐。
    “怎么了？”Ron说着又朝Draco走近了一步。Draco的视线开始游移但仍一直转回来与Ron的相遇。
    他没有说话。
    “Ginny…”Ron开始说，但他仅仅以一个耸肩作为结尾。Draco点头，牙齿不安的与下唇嬉戏。
    “你不必——我的意识是，我从不会——我只是…”Ron努力想说。“哦天杀的。”他最终只好放弃。他抓住Draco并扯过他开始接吻。这吻似乎让Draco放松下来，他把手放在Ron的腰上并拉住这个男孩让他更靠近自己。
    这个吻是一个推拉的，相互迁就的吻，他们的手和嘴没有停止过移动，而许多愉悦的呻吟不受阻碍的从中溢出。
    “我爱你。”当他粗鲁的亲吻着Draco时他说。
    “我也爱你。”Draco回应道。当他们接吻时，Draco开始拉起Ron的衬衫下摆。Ron嘟囔着予以肯定，于是Draco将手伸进了Ron的衬衫底下。Ron因这接触而大声呻吟。
    “嘿！你们俩最好别在这里做爱！”George/Fred的声音从门外穿进来。Draco在Ron的嘴里叹息并将手移了出来。他迅速朝Ron眨了眨眼。
    “哦Merlin，Ron！用力！”Draco用一种不自然的嗓音喊道。
    “噢！可恶！”Fred/George惊叫道。
    “等等。这是否表明Draco是下面的那个？”
    Draco冲到门口并拉开门。
    “难道对你而言我看起来像个受吗，George Weasley？”他朝着George的脸说。（这一直是George。）
    “可能你觉得Ron保持主导很性感呢？”George表示。
    “这听起来的确很性感。”Draco说着，带着暗示性的摆动着眉。他假笑。
    “我在开玩笑。拜托不要马上做爱。是时候开始新年前夕庆典了。”George说，做了个鬼脸。
    “从我们的房间滚出去。”Draco咆哮道，突然转变成显然不友好的角色这让George很惊讶，而当Draco朝他走近了一步，他像兔子似的飞快逃走了。
    “那的确非常性感。”Ron说，他已经坐在床上了。
    “我知道。”Draco带着笑说。这不是一个特别Malfoy式的微笑。这是一个Draco的微笑。Ron回以微笑并从床上跳了起来。
    “让我们加入庆典吧。”
    
    Chapter 7
    超出了霍格沃兹里每个人的认知的是，为什么Draco Malfoy和Ron Weasley不仅在开学宴上坐在一起而且他们还对互相表现得几乎…温柔。
    而出于自身，Ron和Draco拒绝满足于仅是亲吻对方或是拉手或是类似的事。他们认为他们应该让每个人都慢慢知道这件事。
    他们甚至有一个告诉大家的好的谎言。
    Lucius送Draco去与Alexandra和Weasley一家一起过圣诞以确保Alexandra没有被Weasley一家感染。另外，在一起度过了很长一段时光后，Ron和Draco断定做敌人没有任何意义。
    这不是很好。但这很符合他们的目的。Ginny也对Draco很友善。她已经看见了那个柔软的，敏感的Draco，另外她想要保护Ron和Draco所拥有的感情。
    加之，除了她以外，没有别人能很好的安抚Harry和Hermione。
    Ron不行，另外很显然天杀的Draco也不行。
    谈到安抚……
    “这该死的你和他现在是朋友是什么意思？！”Hermione大喊。
    “我的意思，Hermione，还有Harry你也是，事实上就是这样。Draco Malfoy和我是朋友。”Ron说，非常的不耐烦。
    “听着，事实上我不明白，不和你们任何一个做朋友的意义。尽管警告过她不要，Alexandra去了解了你们，并不是很讨厌你们。我想要…尝试一下。我不讨厌一直呆在Weasley家，而且Ron的确是一个非常友善的人。我只是…拜托？”
    这让Harry闭上了嘴。Hermione试图找到话来讲。
    Ron凝视着Draco就像他是世上最好的东西。Draco也这样凝视着Ron。
    Ginny没办法停止微笑，也许Slytherin的伶牙俐齿除了讽刺别人和不择手段外对其他事也同样有用。
    Ron和Draco也有一个很大的问题要去解决，那就是如何花时间在一起并不让别人发现他们的秘密。但是他们在努力。
    几个月过后，Ron Weasley在午夜出现在Slytherin大厅的入口处。当Snape教授一看到Ron，他转过头就看到了Draco。
    Draco正准备开口但当他看到Ron时他停了下来。
    “你一定是在戏弄我。”Draco被逗乐了。Ron皱着眉。
    “拜托不要告诉Harry。”Ron尖叫着，把她的头发从脸上撂到后面。
    Draco不得不用双倍的努力克制自己的笑声。

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thanks to Frenemy for translating this!


End file.
